Clarke and Lexa - The hook up
by Vampirelover19
Summary: Lexa finally gatheres all her courage and decides to make a move on Clarke. It works out . Some good old Lesbian sexy time.


**Lexa and Clarke. One Shot. Before Lexa betrayed her and everything went downhill.**

Lexas POV

I was waiting inside my tent for Clarke. I had sent one of my people out to get her. We needed to talk about our plan to get into mount weather. At least thats what i told the person looking for her to tell Clarke.

Truth is I was in love with her the second I saw her. I mean, god she is so damn beautiful. Today i decided to make a move on her. Impatiently i was walking up and down in my tent. How am I gonna start the

converstation? Maybe I'll start with some stupid smalltalk... or maybe should I just -

"Hey Lexa, you called for me?" Clarke said as she walked in and interuppted my thoughts. I looked at her and my breath was taken away. How can she be so sexy? Those black pants, so tight, her shirt cut so low, it took all my inner strenght not to stare at those boobs. Damn. "Hey" I finally manged to say. "Yes i called for you" I said. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. I could stare into those forever. "So? Whats the matter?"

She asked, looking at me a little confused. Oh shit, Lexa catch yourself, don't be so obvious about your arousal. I cleared my throat. "Uhm..yeah.. well mount weather" I replied dumbly. "Mount weather? Do you have a new plan?"

"I drew this map here" I said and went to the table where the map of mount weather was. She followed me and placed herself next to me, in front of the table. I was already feeling so hot. I was looking at the map but all i could see was me, taking her on this very map, on this table. My heart started beating faster. Okay Lexa, focus. How do you wanna do this? "That's a really good map Lexa. Do you draw often?" Clarke suddenly aksed.

"Uhm.. thanks, ya, I used to draw a lot before i became the leader of the grounders" I said. "That's cool. I also used to draw, when I was still in space. I always draw how i thought the earth would be like" She said. "And it is

the way you expected it to be?" I asked. "It's better. The sun, the wind, the fresh air. It's unbelieveable. The earth is so beautiful. All these animals. The rivers, the sand, just everything. We didn't have such things in space" she explained.

"How awful. I can not imaging that." I said. "But not only earth is beautiful" I said, trying to make a move. "You are also beautiful, Clarke" I said, looked into her eyes, and felt my cheeks blush. Oh my god, I did it. What is she gonna say?

She first looked at me weird. Then she also blushed. Is this a good sign? "Th..thanks, Lexa... you too" She finally said. Okay, so that worked out fine, now what about this, I thought. I placed my hand on her cheek. "I am really glad, that it's your generation that was sent down here. You make all this mess alot more bearable" She blushed even more "Lexa, what are you doing?" She asked carefully. And then I just kissed her.

At first she froze, and I felt my heart beat so fast. I pulled away, making myself ready to be rejected, ready for the embarrassment. "I'm sorry... i thougth I..." I stuttered. But before i could come up with any kind of explanation, she kissed me

again. Her hands holding my head. I was so relieved. I kissed her back, as passionatly as I could, placing my hands around her back. This is even better than I imagined, I kiss grew wilder and i started to push her with her back against the table.

She got the hint and sat down on the table, without stopping to kiss me. Hew hands now started wandering down my shoulders, to my back, as I had my hands on her waist. She started laying down, pushing the map and everything else off the table, pulling me on top of her. I gladly did what she wanted and climbed onto the table as well, my knees on both sides of her thighs. I wasn't able to think anymore and just did what felt right. Clarke was now laying completly on the table and her hands found the hem of my shirt.

I stopped kissing her for a moment, in order to get the shirt over my head and letting it fall on the floor. She looked at my body, with eyes filled with lust. God, she turned me so on. I was so horny by now, so I took off her shirt aswell, and then started kissing the soft skin of her stomach. Hmm this was so good, she was so incredibly sexy. Her Hands were in my hear and i quickly undid her black bra to reveal her big boobs. She undid my bra aswell and i started to suck on her left nipple while my hand was caressing her right boob. She started moaning and it was so damn sexy i could have climaxed right then. But I hold it back. She pulled my head back to hers, and started kissing me again. Her hands openign my pants.

I kissed her passionatly and undid her pants as well. Now i took off my pants and hers aswell and started kissing from her ankle up to her hipbone, while my hands were caressing her boobs. "Oh lexa, this feels so good" She moaned.

I started to suck on her hard nipples again and felt the throbbing sensation in my pants. "What do you want me to do?" I asked as i kissed my way down to her panties. "Touch me Lexa, please" She said. "Where?" I asked.

"Between my legs, please" I started kissing the inside of her thigh, running my finger over her panty covered slit. She was so wet. I loved it. I just wanted to kiss her right there, and please her with my mouth, but i also wanted to tease her a little.

"like this?" I asked as was still kissing her inner thigh. "Higher" She moaned. A grabbed the hem of her panties with my teeth and started pullung it down a little. I could smell her wet pussy and it turned me on so much. "yes please" She just exclaimed.

I took of her panties and threw them onto the floor. Clarke was laying there now, completely naked in front of me, dripping wet, and knowing that I made her this wet, turned me on even more. I started kissing her belly button and my finger started rubbing her clit.

"You like that?" I asked. "Yeah yeah, don't stop" She said. My finger was already soaked in her wetness and I pulled it to my face and licked it. She tastes awesome. "You want me to go down? Tell me exactly what you want me to do" I told her.

"I want you to lick my pussy" She exclaimed. And with that I went down. I kissed her wet folds first and then started to lick up and down between them. Hmm.. she tastes so good. Clarkes hand were now holding my head, to keep me where i was. God, i liked it so much. I licked up and down her slit again and then started to tick my tongue into her entrance, licking up all her juices. "Yes oh, yes, don't stop, keep going" Clarke moaned. I started doing it faster, my tongue going over her slit and in and out of her entrance.

I could do this all day, i thought. Now I started to rub her clit again with my fingers, all while licking her wet pussy. "PLease Lexa, i need you inside me" Clarke said. Everything you wish darling i thought and i sticked one finger inside of her hot pussy. It felt

so good, she was so wet and i moved my finder in and out. While also licking up her slit. "Harder Lexa, please" She exclaimed. Now i pushed a secong finger inside of her and moved them in and out, and in and out. She was so tight and wet, i loved it.

"I'm close, don't stop, don't stop" She moaned. And I kept going, moving my fingers and licking untill I could feel her walls cleching around my fingers. And then she came with a moan. I pulled out my fingers and licked up all of her juices. Wow, this was just great.

I looked up at her and she was looking at me too. "Wow" she just said.

 **Well, i hoped you liked this little oneshot. This was my first time writing a sex scene, so i hope it wasn't too bad.**


End file.
